


Vete

by Metuka



Category: Good Behavior (US TV)
Genre: 2x04, F/M, Insight
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: Letty podía quitarle las esposas, Javier le insistía en que se fuera.





	Vete

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a la genial [PyroPitseleh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroPitseleh) por su beteo.

Vete, le dijo. Que se fuera, así sin más. Que lo dejase atrás, que no intentara siquiera liberarlo del grillete que lo mantenía enganchado a la cama, privado de libertad. No, claro que no. Le daban igual su gesto serio y la convicción iluminándole esas candelas oscuras que le llenaban la cara de vida y ternura. El asesino tierno, tenía gracia. El asesino dulce, familiar, preocupado. El nuevo padre-que-no-era-padre de Jacob. Dios, ¿qué pensaría? ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo?

No, no se iba. Así se lo dijo. Lo soltaría. Solo era un segundo: llave al ojo de la cerradura, se gira, clic. Listo. Pero Javier insistió, más firme y decidido que la primera vez: vete ya. Y él se quedaría allí, en el maldito Holiday Inn, con la socia fundadora del programa de fidelización, su ridícula furgoneta con minibar y vídeos de mal gusto, el novato estúpido y Christian. Christian… otro que merecía capítulo aparte. En otra ocasión sería. Había otros asuntos que atender.

Volvió a mirarlo en busca de la menor grieta, de cualquier resquicio mínimo que le indicase que cambiaría de parecer. Vete ya. Se lo vociferaba sin palabras. Letty, márchate. No arriesgues, no pierdas el tiempo conmigo. Sé libre. Libre sin mí.

Acercaron los rostros. Al unirse, sus labios formaron esas palabras que de forma tácita habían acordado nunca decirse. Estaban ahí, a la vista de todos. Cuántas veces se las habían gritado de mil maneras sin llegar jamás a pronunciarlas. Que testificase contra él, qué tontería. Elegiría como la vez anterior, estaba segura. Conseguiría tenerlo todo. Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. De ese tiempo que Javier le negaba con sus ojos urgentes.

De acuerdo, ya se iba. Pero volvería. Distanciar el cuerpo, girarse. Un paso, dos. Los otros tres dormían. Y Javier ahí, sobre la cama. Casi le parecía oír su voz: aléjate, Letty. Olvídame. Rehaz tu vida. ¿Rehacer? Error. Eso implicaría que en algún momento de su adultez habían existido estructuras razonablemente sólidas y que había posibilidad de reconstruirlas como si se tratara de una casita de madera barrida por un tornado. No, nunca había tenido de eso. Nunca hasta que llegó él. Ahora tocaba decirle adiós, pero estaba convencida de que solo sería un hasta luego.

El picaporte ya estaba ahí. Le sentía observándola. Agarrarlo, girarlo y…

Toc, toc, toc.

Todos despiertos. ¡Señorita Raines! Fin de la huida.

Una parte de sí se alegró de que así fuera. Sus destinos continuarían unidos. Letty daría con la solución. Solo era cuestión de tiempo y acababa de conseguir unas horas más.

 


End file.
